


Are you bored yet?

by kinkunibrainrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Background Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Fluff, Gymnast AU, M/M, Slow Burn, background hanamaki Takahiro/matsukawa issei - Freeform, gymnast! Kunimi, kinkuni lost the ship poll and I’m sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunibrainrot/pseuds/kinkunibrainrot
Summary: A few weeks after Kindaichi Yuutarou moves in with his mother, he goes to the gym with her. His eyes are drawn to a certain boy on the horizontal bars. The rest is history.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Are you bored yet?

When people grow old, they often forget many things from their teenage years. The things that stick with them are the moments that meant something to them, that are sentimental to them. This day, this moment, Kindaichi Yuutarou thinks, will be one of their moments. Kindaichi is sure he will never forget the first day he saw  _ him.  _

When Kindaichi woke up that morning, he was already expecting today to be different. He had just moved in with mom last week. Today he was supposed to be going back to school, luckily he hadn’t had to move schools since his mom didn’t live that far from where his dad had lived. Kindaichi’s mom had assured him several times already that he didn’t have to go back today but he wanted to. 

“Yuutarou, I’ll understand if you still need more time to grieve him… please don’t do this just because you think I want you to go back,” she had told him the night before. 

“Mom… I think the easiest way for me to get over dad’s death will be to just go back to my normal schedule.”

Yea, his dad had died. It had been two weeks ago that Kindaichi had gotten a call from the hospital informing him that his father had gotten into a crash with a drunk driver. His dad was dead before the ambulance even arrived, there wasn’t anything they could do. The next two weeks had been an odd blur, his friends sending him messages of “sorry for your loss” that sounded fake and didn’t do anything to help him heal, moving in with his mom, and regretting the last conversation he had had with his father. 

Kindaichi’s mom sighed and nodded, “I guess I’ll go back to the gym tomorrow then. I need to prep the boys for their next competition.”

Kindaichi looked over at his mom. His parents had gotten a divorce when Kindaichi was 5 years old, his dad had gotten full custody over Kindaichi because the judge had decided that Kindaichi’s mother wasn’t home enough to take care of a child. The judge wasn’t exactly wrong, his mother spent many hours at the gym and normally didn’t get back home till many hours at night. Kindaichi never blamed her, it had been his mom’s dream to coach gymnastics ever since she got a career-ending injury at the age of 17. His parents weren’t exactly on bad terms, the love had just left and they decided a divorce was for the best, though Kindaichi expected that part of the reason had been that his mom loved gymnastics more than she had ever loved Kindaichi’s dad.

So yes, his mother was also trying to grieve and cope with his death. She had even taken some time off of the gym just to spend more time with her son as they tried to make sense of their new life together. It’s not like Kindaichi never saw his mom before, he normally had lunch with her a few times a week. But it was odd suddenly having her around all the time. He learned a lot of new things about his mom, yet he decided he needed some time away. So he had told his mom he was going back to school. Something inside of him told him his mom wasn’t ready to go back to the gym alone yet. 

“If you want, I can come by the gym after school to help you out,” the words slipped out before he even really thought about them. 

His mom had smiled and accepted his offer. 

The first day back at school had been a bit odd and a bit annoying. Everyone around him stared at him with pity, except for one. Kageyama Tobio had been glaring at him all day. During lunch, Kindaichi finally decided he was fed up with the glaring and finally decided to acknowledge the boy. 

“What’s up with you?” he asked, turning to Kageyama who was drinking milk very intensely while he glared at Kindaichi. 

Kageyama set down his milk and crossed his arms, “It’s been two weeks. Are you coming back to the soccer team yet?”

Kindaichi felt something twist in his stomach and had the sudden urge to either puke or punch Kageyama in the jaw. Kindaichi’s dad had been the one to tell Kindaichi to try soccer. Soccer had been  _ their  _ thing. He wasn’t ready to continue it by himself yet. 

“Ah, no...sorry. Still need a bit of time before going back.”

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, “Don’t you think that inconsiderate to the others on the team? It’s not like your injured or anything. You were given a spot on the team, and this is how you repay your team? Do you want to get kicked off or something?”

Hinata, another member of the soccer team, grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder, “Hey! Kageyama, don’t be rude!”

_ Inconsiderate?  _

Kageyama was a hypocrite using those words. The man always hogged the ball in soccer and tried to make everyone play the way he wanted them to play. Hell, the man even argued with the team captain saying that his own way was so much better.

Kindaichi grabbed his lunch and stood up, “My dad fucking died. You’re the one being inconsiderate, you asshole.”

Kindaichi walked away from them, ignoring his teammates calling his name. He finished his lunch in the library, quietly sobbing into the bento box his mother had prepared for him. 

When school ended, Kindaichi was relieved to finally be free from all the pitiful stares and assholes who only cared about themselves. As he walked home he felt a sense of calm around him, this was one of the only moments where he was actually allowed to be alone. He had the urge to close his eyes and just stand there for hours, away from humanity, away from all the noise, away from life. As he walked along the sidewalk, he wasn’t ‘the boy whose father died’, he was simply a normal human being. There wasn’t anyone there to tell him how they were there for him during ‘this’. No one even knew what ‘this’ was, no one understand what he was going through right now. He was tired of all this people pretending as if they cared, as if they actually would sit down and listen if he dared to say how he felt. But right here, as he walked down the street, he didn’t have to force a smile on his face, he didn’t have to pretend, if he really wanted to he could scream out about all his feelings right now. He might get a few strange stares but, it didn’t matter. To them, he was a no one, and that’s all he wanted right now. 

Kindaichi knew his mom wasn’t home once he saw that there was no car in the driveway. Once he was inside he went right into the kitchen to get something to drink from the fridge. But a blue square shaped object on the fridge stopped him. It was a sticky note. When Kindaichi was still living with both his parents when they were still married, his mom would always leave him sticky notes on the fridge before she left for the gym. Sometimes it would be something as simple as ‘I love you,” or “there’s a snack in the fridge for you,” but sometimes his mom would write out chores she wanted him to do. This time the note stated that she wanted him to finish his homework before he came to the gym and she included the address of the gym and told him that she had left some money for a cab on the table. He smiled at the note and stuffed it into his pocket, making a mental note to put it in his desk later. It may seem a little sappy, but Kindaichi thought it was nice. 

He grabbed a drink from the fridge and then headed to the kitchen to start his homework. He didn’t have too much, though he had missed two weeks most of his teachers decided they would space out his make up work. 

An hour later, Kindaichi had finished his homework. He put his schoolbag into his room and set the sticky note down on his desk. He thought for a moment before heading back into the kitchen to grab a waterbottle for both him and his mom, along with a granola bar for them both. He made sure his phone was in his back pocket, set the granola bars and waters into a bag to carry and then grabbed the money from table for the cab and headed out the door. 

A short cab drive later, Kindaichi was standing outside of his mother’s gym. It’s not like he had never been there before, his mother took him there a few times when he lived with her but he hadn’t been there ever since. He wasn’t sure how to feel as he walked through the doors of this place. This was the place that his mom was so obsessed with, this place that his father had made it seem like, that ended his parents marriage. 

There was a lady sitting at the front desk of the front room. She looked about middle aged and as if she was about to fall asleep. He walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. The women’s eyes fully opened and she smiled at him. 

“Ah, did you need something?” 

“Uh… I’m here to help my mom,” he replied, his hands tapping the edge of the desk. 

“What’s her name?”

“Matsumoto Kai..”

The lady smiled, “Oh! Yes, she told me you were coming. I’m sorry about your loss, dear.”

Kindaichi tried his hardest to not sigh out loud at the comment, luckily he was able to just nod before she continued talking. 

“You can go ahead and head in!” 

Kindaichi nodded again and turned towards the doors that lead into the actual gym. He took a deep breath as he pushed open the door and walked through. 

The atmosphere inside of the gym was insane. There were shirtless teenage boys everywhere, all looking extremely concentrated as they did somersaults, flips, back handsprings, etc. Though there was one boy in particular that caught Kindaichi’s eye. 

The boy on the horizontal bars. 

Kindaichi stared in amazement as the boy did flips into the air and still managed to grab the bar and do circles around it. The boy made it look effortless and Kindaichi couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Unlike the other teenage boys, this one wore a tank top along with his gym shorts and the muscles on his arms weren’t as big as some of the other boys, but they were still very much there. The boy then moved to dismount from the bar, doing a backwards somersaults, Kindaichi didn’t keep track of how many times the boy spun before he landed on the ground, perfectly sticking the landing. Then the boy's head turned, and he looked straight at Kindaichi. Kindaichi felt his heart stop at that moment. He wasn’t sure what he found more beautiful, the boy’s bar routine or the boy himself.

Then he heard a loud whistle and turned to his left.

“Yuutarou!”

“Hey mom…”

His mom whistled again and he noticed that all the boys in the gym turned towards her, she motioned for them all to come over, along with the other coaches that had been helping the boys. They all lined up in a row as Kindaichi’s mom pulled Kindaichi to stand in front of them. 

“This is my son, Kindaichi Yuutarou, he just moved in with me due what happened and he offered to help out today. I expect that you’ll all be kind and patient with him as he is still a bit new to all this but I assure you he will do his best.”

Kindaichi felt his face flush a bit from his mom’s comment, he found that the boy from earlier was staring at him. Kindaichi’s face flushed more at that. From a closer distance Kindaichi could see him more clearly. He had longish brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and chocolate dark brown eyes that looked awfully soft in the gym lighting. He wore a somewhat pout on his face as Kindaichi’s mom talked as if he was upset about being disrupted. Kindaichi found it adorable. 

Kindaichi was snapped out of his thoughts as his mom dismissed the team. Kindaichi walked over to the boy who had been on the horizontal bars. 

“Hey,” Kindaichi said reaching out his hand towards the other, “I saw your routine on the bar, it looked really good! What’s your name?”

The boy took his hand and shook it softly, “Thanks… I’m Kunimi. Kunimi Akira.”


End file.
